Traits
are given to some dragons through rift breeding or by using the Transfiguration Tower on dragons in the rift. Players can use the transfiguration tower to change the trait of a dragon. If a player previously hatched a dragon of the same type with the desired trait, they can then change the new Dragon of that type to that trait. Players can also also unlock new traits in the tower by spending Etherium. Example: If the player has a Coral Dragon with a lightning trait and then breeds a Coral Dragon with a water trait, the Coral Dragon with the water trait can be sold and the player will still be able to switch the existing Coral Dragon with the lightning trait to the water trait at the Transfiguration Tower. The player will also be able to use the transfiguration tower to change any future coral dragon in the rift to either the lightning or water trait. Some dragons may require a dragon with a specific trait along with other requirements from the rift breeding pair in order to be bred. Example: The Kampos Dragon requires there to be at least one water trait to be bred. All dragons which are rift-hyrbids have at least one trait which it can possess, but not all traits will be given to all hybrids. Example: The Fire Rift Dragon only possesses the fire trait. Different Types There are ten different types of traits currently in DragonVale. Thus far, the traits match with the primary elements in DragonVale. *Plant, Fire, Earth, Cold, Lightning, Water, Air, Metal, Light, and Dark. Although it isn't guaranteed, there is a stronger chance a certain trait may pass onto a dragon if it is bred during that specific trait's rift alignment. Example: If the rift alignment is set to "dark" and the player is trying to breed a Meadow Dragon, there is a stronger chance the resulting dragon will receive a "dark" trait than one of the other traits. Below are the icons of the different traits which can be viewed from the rift alignment menu. Aesthetic Appearance Whichever trait a dragon has will influence its aesthetic appearance. Below are examples of a section a dragon may have in its wings or body if it contains a specific trait: Gallery InGameNotification-TraitsForGoldenHybridsDecember6,2017.png|December 6, 2017 In-Game Notification FacebookNotification-GoldenHybridTraitsDecember6,2017Notification.png|Golden Hybrids December 6, 2017 Notification FacebookNotification-LimitedHybridTraitsDecember13,2017Notification.png|Limited Hybrids December 13, 2017 Notification Notes * was added on September 13, 2017 as part of Update 4.0. *On September 13, 2017, the 90 common hybrids or "common first-grid hybrids" were given traits. *On October 11, 2017, the following received traits as part of the 4.1.0 for Whitbee's Candy Bash IV: Tails From The Campfire: **Bone Dragon, Ghost Dragon, Nosferatu Dragon, Lycan Dragon, Trick Dragon, Ortreat Dragon, Spectre Dragon, Bog Dragon, Decay Dragon, Thicket Dragon, and Garden Dragon. *On November 9, 2017, the following received traits as part of the 4.2.0 for The Om of Noms 3: **Harvest Dragon and Feast Dragon. *On December 6, 2017, the following 49 "golden hybrids" or "rare second-grid hybrids" were given traits: **Arctic Dragon, Arid Dragon, Bramble Dragon, Bubble Dragon, Candescent Dragon, Char Dragon, Coldforge Dragon, Conch Dragon, Conifer Dragon, Cyclone Dragon, Dandelion Dragon, Darkling Dragon, Fissure Dragon, Fluorescent Dragon, Forest Dragon, Frostbite Dragon, Frostflower Dragon, Geode Dragon, Halo Dragon, Inferno Dragon, Infrared Dragon, Iridescent Dragon, Ivy Dragon, Jetstream Dragon, Lagoon Dragon, Lodestone Dragon, Mirror Dragon, Molten Dragon, Nectar Dragon, Orchid Dragon, Pepper Dragon, Permafrost Dragon, Plains Dragon, Quicksand Dragon, Shining Dragon, Smolder Dragon, Snapper Dragon, Soot Dragon, Steam Dragon, Subterranean Dragon, Sulfur Dragon, Surge Dragon, Tempest Dragon, Thistle Dragon, Thorn Dragon, Trench Dragon, Verdigris Dragon, Vortex Dragon, and Wisp Dragon. *On December 13, 2017, the following 56 limited hybrid dragons were given traits: **Panlong Dragon, Leathery Dragon, Liberty Dragon, Cotton Dragon, Terradiem Dragon, Kite Dragon, Ghost Dragon, Bearded Dragon, Rose Dragon, Motley Dragon, Bloom Dragon, Nosferatu Dragon, Gift Dragon, Paper Dragon, Butterfly Dragon, Carnival Dragon, Bone Dragon, Sakura Dragon, Century Dragon, Arbor Dragon, Bouquet Dragon, Mistletoe Dragon, Clover Dragon, Firework Dragon, Reindeer Dragon, Love Dragon, Bicentennial Dragon, Gourd Dragon, Coal Dragon, Thorn Dragon, Faire Dragon, Darkling Dragon, Tidal Dragon, Lycan Dragon, Spectre Dragon, Trick Dragon, Ortreat Dragon, Garland Dragon, Regift Dragon, Harvest Dragon, Feast Dragon, Holly Dragon, Neoteric Dragon, Nether Dragon, Mountain Sun Dragon, Blazing Gale Dragon, Icy Torrent Dragon, Hidden Bolt Dragon, Iron Blossom Dragon, Garden Dragon, Bog Dragon, Decay Dragon, Thicket Dragon, Wyrmwood Dragon, Thundersnow Dragon, Snowbrush Dragon, Flurry Dragon, Epoch Dragon, Trinket Dragon, Sumi Dragon, Nesting Dragon, Icebound Dragon, Ironwrought Dragon, Spirit Dragon, Oni Dragon, Dracabra Dragon, Gargoyle Dragon, Seraph Dragon, Bounteous Dragon, Teozinte Dragon, and Plumpkin Dragon. **Backflip Studios included the 15 limited dragons which already had traits given to them prior to this date in the list as well which is why there are 71 dragons listed above. *On March 8, 2018, Epic Dragons started to gain traits. *On March 8, 2018, the following 10 epic dragons were given traits: **Rainbow Dragon, Double Rainbow Dragon, Celtic Dragon, Ovalith Dragon, Pond Dragon, Cumulus Dragon , Plateau Dragon, Tulip Dragon, Tansy Dragon, and Stoneshell Dragon. *On an unknown date (prior to March 14, 2018), the Winter Dragon was given traits. *On March 14, 2018, the following 7 epic dragons were given traits: **Sun Dragon, Moon Dragon, Midday Dragon, Dawn Dragon, Dusk Dragon, Equinox Dragon, and Sunstruck Dragon. *On March 15, 2018, the following 2 dragons were given traits: **Quartz Dragon and Hooded Dragon. ***The Hooded Dragon is the first newly released dragon to be released with traits given simultaneously. *On March 16, 2018, the following 6 epic dragons were given traits: **All six Monolith Dragons. *On March 20, 2018, the following 2 epic dragons were given traits: **Spring Dragon and Seasonal Dragon. *On March 26, 2018, the Blue Moon Dragon was given traits. *On April 11, 2018, the following 2 dragons were given traits: **Sprout Dragon and Rosebud Dragon. *On April 15, 2018, the Wavelyte Dragon was given traits. *On April 17, 2018, the following dragons were given traits: **Misfortune Dragon, Apocalypse Dragon, Gold Dragon, Silver Dragon, Platinum Dragon, Bronze Dragon, and Electrum Dragon. *On April 18, 2018, the following dragons were given traits: **Dream Dragon, Daydream Dragon, Delirium Dragon, Elysium Dragon, Muse Dragon, Nightmare Dragon, Portent Dragon, Hydra Dragon, and Shield Dragon. *On April 19, 2018, the following dragons were given traits: **Gold Olympus Dragon, Silver Olympus Dragon, Bronze Olympus Dragon. *On April 25, 2018, the Diamond Dragon was given traits. *On April 26, 2018, the following dragons were given traits: **Bogberry Dragon, Berry Dragon, Harvest Moon Dragon and Autumn Dragon. *On May 1, 2018, the Emerald Dragon was given traits. *On May 5, 2018, the Party Dragon was given traits. *On May 15, 2018, the Azurite Dragon was given traits. *On May 16, 2018, the following dragons were given traits: **Ambrosia Dragon, Amethyst Dragon, Aquamarine Dragon, Jet Dragon, Satin Dragon, Smitten Dragon, Spritely Dragon, Starshine Dragon, and Sweetheart Dragon. *On May 23, 2018, the Loot Dragon was given traits. *On June 1, 2018, the Pearl Dragon was given traits. *On June 14, 2018, the following dragons were given traits: **Solstice Dragon, Snowy Gold Dragon, Snowy Silver Dragon, Snowy Bronze Dragon, and Cyclops Dragon. *On June 15, 2018, the Labradorite Dragon was given traits. *On June 21, 2018, the Summer Dragon was given traits. *On July 1, 2018, the Ruby Dragon was given traits. *On July 12, 2018, the following 77 dragons were given traits: **Omen Dragon, Snowpocalypse Dragon, Ouroboros Dragon, Ragnarok Dragon, Zombie Dragon, Delight Dragon, Ire Dragon, Melancholy Dragon, Scorn Dragon, Serenity Dragon, Surprise Dragon, Stoneheart Dragon, Honeyglow Dragon, Barite Dragon, Bismuth Dragon, Jasper Dragon, Mesolite Dragon, Okenite Dragon, Pyrite Dragon, Sanguinite Dragon, Tourmaline Dragon, Amber Dragon, Topaz Dragon, Opal Dragon, Turquoise Dragon, Peridot Dragon, Jade Dragon, Sapphire Dragon, Garnet Dragon, Cumberpatch Dragon, Midnight Dragon, Lunar Eclipse Dragon, Moonstruck Dragon, Solar Eclipse Dragon, Nightbloom Dragon, Cerberus Dragon, Dawnbringer Dragon, Herald Dragon, Squall Dragon, Stygian Dragon, Thunderbolt Dragon, Valor Dragon, Victory Dragon, Fates Dragon, Trimera Dragon, Dazzling Dragon, Flicker Dragon, Lace Dragon, Ornamental Dragon, Ribbon Dragon, Tinsel Dragon, Verglace Dragon, Twinkle Dragon, Aurora Dragon, Double Leap Year Dragon, Leap Year Dragon, Prism Dragon, Leaf Dragon, Seed Dragon, all six Snowflake Dragons, Pharaoh Dragon, Bilby Dragon, Candlecrown Dragon, Cocoahollow Dragon, Cuddlewing Dragon, Jingle Dragon, Krampus Dragon, Kringle Dragon, Woolen Dragon, Sleighbell Dragon, and Rosegold Dragon. *On July 30, 2018, the following dragons were given traits: **Andromedan Dragon, Antarian Dragon, Arcturian Dragon, Bizurian Dragon, Celerulean Dragon, Comet Dragon, Eridanian Dragon, Glimmerwing Dragon, Nebula Dragon, Nova Dragon, Polarian Dragon, Procyon Dragon, Rayleian Dragon, Singularity Dragon, Solarflare Dragon, Sorarian Dragon, Starlight Dragon, and Teidian Dragon. *On August 9, 2018, the following 7 dragons were given traits: **Chrysalis Dragon, Duskwing Dragon, Glowwing Dragon, Lacewing Dragon, Marbletail Dragon, Starwing Dragon, and Swallowtail Dragon. **The releasing of traits to dragons had completed: all dragons except the primary dragons, the legendary dragons, and the mythic dragons now have traits.